Unexpected
by blueflower1594
Summary: Master Shifu has decided to meet Po's father, but who he meets is not at all what he expected.


Hello everybody! This just struck me when I was Watching T.V. My third fanfiction ever! And if any of you have read my Tinker Bell story, I haven't given up on it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu panda. But if Red Panda Obsseser would like to give me her/his plushies, that would be cool.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm really glad you decided to meet my dad Master Shifu." Po told his teacher as they made their way to the Noodle shop. Shifu shrugged. "Well, I think it would be an honor to meet the Dragon Warrior's father." "There's the shop!" Po pointed. Shifu looked over towards a small run down, yet busy shop. He was a little confused.

"Um, isn't that shop a little...small?" he asked carefully, not wanting to offend the panda. Po shrugged and smiled. "Maybe for me, but dad fits just fine." "I suppose he's a little on the short side?" Shifu questioned. Po scratched the back of his head. "Oh, no, no,no! Dad's not short, he's a pretty good size! " Shifu let a little smile appear on his face. "All right, no need to be defensive! In case you haven't noticed, I'M kind of small myself."

Po let out a small laugh. "Heh, sorry." The truth was that Po really wanted his father and teacher to be good friends, but the odds were against him. His dad was a simple-minded, noodle obssesing, guy. And(although Po didn't like to say it) was kind of a goof ball. Master Shifu was a serious, strict, and powerful kung fu teacher. "Hey dad, the head master of kung fu wants to meet you!" Po warned his dad.

"You mean that that short sized and tempered teacher of yours?" came a goofy voice. Shifu raised an eyebrow at Po. Po turned red. He MAY have called Shifu that behind his back once... "DAD, he's right beside me!" Po called through clenched teeth. Mr. Ping appeared from behind the counter. "I was talking about somebody else." he quaked. Shifu's eyes roamed around. 'Um, that's quite all right sir, so where is Po's father?" he asked. Po smiled. "That's him!"

Shifu looked around a little more. "Where?" 'Me!" Ping declared. Shifu's eyes went wide. "You!?!?" "Yes!" Po insisted. (Shifu has been know to judge a book by it's cover. Po thought.) Shifu was utterly confused. This wasn't a panda! It was a goose? Why didn't Po tell him he was adopted? 'You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be." Ping pointed out. Po gave his dad an exasperated look. 'Um, you're more... feathery than I thought you'd be." Shifu said, choosing his words carefully.

"I know!" Ping exclaimed. "I need a plucking, but I just can't find any time!" Shifu stiffled a chuckle. "That's not what I meant.." "O.K! How about I get you two some fresh noodles!" Po suggested as he went in the back leaving them alone. Shifu cleared his throat. "So how did you and Po meet?" he asked. Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow. "That's a funny thing to ask, how does every father meet their son?" 'This is a very queer man.' Shifu thought.

"Well, it depends on the species, doesn't it?" Shifu said at last. "But when did you adopt Po?" Ping gave him a blank look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Surely you don't expect me to believe Po is your ACTUAL son, do you?" he scoffed. Mr. Ping grabbed his broom and started sweeping. "He IS my son, I even remember him coming back from the hospital..." "But you're a goose!" Shifu declared, puzzled by this man's oddness. "Yep," Ping said, simply. "And Po's a panda." Shifu stated slowly. "Uh huh!" replied. He looked the teacher over. "What are you? A racoon?"he asked.

Shifu sighed. "I'm a red panda." he muttered, tired of people asking him this. Ping raised an eyebrow. "A what?" Shifu shook his head. "Does Po think you're his actual dad?!" Shifu asked, going back to the subject. Ping let out a littla laugh. "Of coarse he does, I don't think I suceeded in anything, if my own son doesn't know i'm his father!" Shifu's eye began to twitch. Po suddenly came bounding back out. "I can't find the juice!" Shifu glanced at Ping one last time. 'It's o.k, we need to get back to the palace." Shifu informed. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Ping."

"You to, Master Neelew." Ping said. Shifu sighed. "My name is SHIFU." he muttered. "Gasoontite." Mr. Ping smiled. (A/N: I don't know how to spell that word.) Shifu rolled his eyes and left with Po. 'Nice guy' Ping thought. 'A bit of a loon, though'  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 'That goose was insane!' Shifu thought. 'Did he actually beleive he is Po's biological father?' "It's interesting how your dad is a goose, Po." Shifu hinted to the Dragon Warrior. Po chuckled. "I know, I get that alot!" he said. 'The big idiot doesn't even realize he's adopted!' "So, what do think of my dad?" Po asked. Shifu sighed. 'I see telling him the truth falls on MY shoulders.' He took a deep breath and turned to the panda. "Po..." He was about to tell him the truth, but he saw Po's eager look and just didn't have the heart to tell his student his dad was a lunatic. "You're lucky to have him, Dragon warrior." Shifu enjoyed watching the smile spread on his student's face after he said those words. 'Maybe Mr. Ping never told Po the truth to keep THAT smile on his face.'  
'Please let that be the reason'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

O.K EVERYBODY, THERE YOU HAVE IT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! IF YOU DO, REVEIW! IF NOT, LEAVE ME TO MY SELF PITY!


End file.
